


The Clarity Before the End

by hailthetrashlord



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 07:03:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3281225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hailthetrashlord/pseuds/hailthetrashlord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke and Bellamy think they're going to die, and Bellamy refuses to die without knowing what it's like to kiss the girl he loves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Clarity Before the End

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a prompt I did on tumblr, and I hope y'all enjoy xo.

"You walk like a herd of elephants," Bellamy snaps, turning his head to glance at Clarke before his eyes fix on the woods surrounding them once more. He grips the gun tighter in his hands— the cool metal comforting him as his eyes scan from tree to tree. "If there’s anything in these woods, it definitely knows we’re here now."

"We’re not going far, I just have to get a medicinal plant for my mother," she replies, her tone irritated. Her anger only seems to make her walk louder, and he clenches his jaw to keep from snapping at her. He considers apologizing for upsetting her, but he’s trying to keep her alive out here in No Man’s Land and she’s not making it any easier. 

He places a hand on her shoulder to stop her stomping, and she turns to face him— her arms crossed defensively over her chest, her face drawn in a confused expression. “Look, you’ve got to watch where you’re placing your feet.” He points the nose of the gun at the twigs near her feet. “Those are practically an alarm system for any animal within hearing distance to know that dinner just arrived.” 

Clarke nods her head, the irritation seeming to melt off of her as understanding takes its place. They start walking again in silence— thankfully, as Clarke is more cautious with where she steps— and Bellamy feels some of his tension ease. He watches her from the corner of his eye, giving in to his weakness for a few moments.

He’s struck again by how beautiful she is in the light that shines down through the leaves of the trees above them— her hair seems to almost glow blonde. Her face is scrunched in concentration, her tongue peeking through her lips as she focuses on the ground in front of her. She looks so damn cute like this and he has to resist— not for the first time— the urge to press her against one of the nearby trees and kiss her until they both can’t breathe. He can almost see her face; her mouth formed into an ‘o’ of surprise as he pulls away, but her hand would reach up and grip the back of his neck, pulling him back dow-

"Wait!" he hisses, and throws an arm in front of Clarke to stop her as he hears a sound. He hears another crash in the trees to his right, and he immediately turns to face the sound, dragging Clarke safely behind him. 

"What is it?" she whispers near his ear, her hands on his shoulders for balance as she stretches up to speak. He shrugs in lieu of speaking, not wanting to alert whatever it may be to their presence. Suddenly, he sees the branches of the trees in front of him shaking, and another crash— this one closer than before. He lifts his gun, feeling his heart rate accelerate because it’s coming and _he has to keep her safe_. It’s the only thought running through his head as the branches part to reveal the biggest animal he’s ever seen.

It’s absolutely enormous; at least two of him in height and at least six hundred pounds. It’s covered in black hair, and it stares at them, breath huffing loudly from its nostrils. It lifts its arms and slams them back against the ground as it lets out a roar, and Bellamy feels a tugging in the back of his mind as he stares at the thing— not a memory, but a name. Gorilla.

"Bellamy, the Dropship. We might be able to make it." Clarke’s voice only seems to antagonize the beast in front of them because it stands up, beats its hands against its chest and runs towards them. Bellamy turns, pushing Clarke as he tells her to run, firing his gun at the gorilla to no avail. 

"Shit, the thing’s bulletproof!" He yells, sprinting along side Clarke as they weave through trees to try and slow the gorilla down. He keeps glancing over his shoulder, the gorilla getting closer and closer each time, but finally he faces forward and sees the Dropship come into view. He speeds up, one hand reaching out for Clarke’s to drag her along with him. _Keep her safe, keep her safe._ He swears he can hear the gorilla breathing behind them, and he gets an idea as they reach the gate. 

"Come on, go through the hole in the siding, it’ll give us a few second head start," he pants, running past the entryway and following the fence, glancing over his shoulder to see the gorilla following, speeding towards them on all fours. They reach the hole, and he helps her climb through it before diving in himself, feeling the gorilla’s hand close on his ankle. He rolls over, firing a round of bullets at the animal until it releases him, and then they’re running again, sprinting into the Dropship.

"Close the door!" Clarke yells, and he pulls the switch, watching the rushing animal disappear as the door lifts up, locking into place. They’re both panting heavily from fear and all the running, and he opens his mouth to speak when suddenly the Dropship shakes as the gorilla slams into it, the door denting with the force. He’s at Clarke’s side in an instant, knowing that if the door breaks down, he’ll protect her at all costs.

"Clarke, what do we do?" he asks, his voice breathy as he still tries to catch his breath. He looks down at her, her eyes moving over every surface of the Dropship, and he swears he can see the gears moving inside her head. The gorilla roars again, the ship shaking as he slams into it once more and Clarke’s face screws up in frustration. 

"I don’t know! There’s nothing here! There’s nothing we can do, we-" she stops, her eyes welling with tears as her hands reach up and tug through her hair. "We’re dead," she says at last, her tone filled with an acceptance that makes his heart drop. He’s failed her, and now she’ll die for his mistake.

"Shit!" he shouts, kicking over a table and sending it’s contents scattering. "This is all my fault. If I’d been paying better attention-"

"Bellamy, stop!" she says, tugging on his elbow so he faces her once more. She places her hands on each side of his face, and her eyes are full of compassion so deep he wants to drown in them. "This isn’t your fault, you couldn’t have known that we’d-" she breaks off, but he can put the rest together. That we’d die here. “You couldn’t have known,” she whispers, and they stand for a moment, the gorilla pounding against the door that is now littered with dents, and groans against the weight of the gorilla. There’s no way it will hold much longer, and he looks at her face, so close to his own and he has to know before he dies— he has to. 

"Fuck it," he mumbles, before one hand is in her hair and the other is on her waist, dragging her towards him as his mouth covers hers. She makes a sound of surprise in the back of her throat, and then her hands are no longer cupping his face but tangled in his hair like he’d always imagined they’d be and he groans. He deepens the kiss, and her mouth opens to his, kissing him with a passion that matches his own in fire. He could die happily just like this.

But he pulls back, clutching her to his chest as he stares at the door, waiting for the end to come. He feels wetness on his shirt and knows that she’s crying, and he kisses the top of her head whispering an I love you so quietly he knows that she can’t hear it. He has to say it, though, he needs to die having told her that he loves her, because he does—

The sound of a horn echoes through the ship, one that’s familiar, and Clarke seems to realize the same thing as the gorilla stops banging on the door of the Dropship. 

"Acid fog," she whispers, wiping hurriedly at her face as she looks at Bellamy, who feels as though his body has been drained of energy. "Oh my god," she mumbles, but he’s barely listening. They’re going to live.

_She’s safe._

——————

Later, they approach the gates of camp after a mostly silent walk, neither one willing to bring up what had happened. They’d waited for the fog to clear up and had set off back to camp immediately , not wanting their gorilla friend to return first. Clarke had occasionally thrown out an ‘I can’t believe we’re alive’ to which he’d make a sound of agreement. 

He’d kissed her, and she’d kissed him back. Only now it seems as though she regrets it, because she won’t bring it up, and maybe it’s for the best because they’re a team— they need each other, and kissing Clarke only messes that up. Or at least that’s what he tells himself so he doesn’t feel like someone punched him in the gut.

"You should go see your mom," he says once they’re safely inside the fence of Camp Jaha. "She’ll be worried about you." Clarke nods, and takes a step before turning back to him.

"Hey Bell?" she asks hesitantly, and he arches an eyebrow in question. She doesn’t say anything for a moment, and he opens his mouth to ask what she wants when suddenly she throws her arms around his shoulders and her lips are against his. He’s still for a moment, shocked that she kissed him, before he’s returning the kiss. 

She pulls back, and her face is red as she clears her throat and looks up at him with a little smile. “See you later,” she mumbles before she turns, occasionally glancing over her shoulder as she walks towards Medical. 

Thank you, gorilla, he laughs internally, before setting off to find his sister— there’s no way in hell she’s going to believe the day he’s had.


End file.
